I Will Be There
by Mischief Howl
Summary: Him being a slave to a blacksmith and her being a royal.. It was almost fate that brought them together. But it is also fate that may rip their happy ending apart. (Malcolm before he was Peter Pan/OC. Contains triggers inside. Read the top of page before continuing.)


**Note:** Alright the triggers are **Death In Childbirth** and **Stillbirth**. I don't want anyone to go in without reading those.

I got this idea both from the song I Will Be There from The Count of Monte Cristo. As well as randomly finding that Evanna was supposed to be Rumple's mother's name (You can check google for proof). The ending is kind of meh and I'm sorry about that.

* * *

He was but a mere boy the time he had seen her. A slave sold by his own father to the Blacksmith in the town. It was her that made him drift off beyond Neverland. And he had to thank the burning coals and grime that masked the redness in the face.

Her father, a royal he'd noticed by the clothing he was wearing had come in looking for a sword he'd probably only use to bully others. He looked the type, but when she shown herself. He felt his heart flutter. Which he wanted to just as quickly snuff out, there was no hope for such a thing. She was royalty and he was.. he was..

Malcolm wanted to push it aside, push her aside but she had approached him and smiled such a kind smile. She looks at his green eyes with her own blue ones and he was quickly reminded of the ocean. Her brown hair like flowing light chocolate he had a longing to taste. She was beautiful. "That's quite bold" Was the voice that threw him off and he looks at her with confusion only to quickly realize he must have said that out-loud and quickly he lowered his head in silence, hoping for forgiveness but he was met with a laugh, like a chime of bells. "I like bold. You look so tired, is being a blacksmith hard?"

"Oh- uh.. no.. I'm not a blacksmith yet. I'm sort of an apprentice" He lied with false pride. Apprentice, as if it'd happen. He finally bowed like a gentleman would. "I'm Malcolm."

"I'm Evanna." She curtsied to him. Her father called for her and gave Malcolm a distasteful look that he had long accepted. He couldn't help he had feelings for someone, why the pathetic royals believed the.. commoners had a choice was beyond him. She looked back at him, showing that same kind smile before the door closed shut, leaving the boy alone again in the reality.

And thus began a thread of fate of the two. Neither would know about it but they were meant to be.

Escape was easy in the dark when one was in bed. He had dreamed of a place he called Neverland. His only way to get away from the burning coals and harsh words. He could sink away and even fly here. He played with other children who dreamt and came here. Probably suffering as he was in a cold and dark world that turned it's back on them. "Think Lovely Thoughts" He whispered every night, and always it would somehow lead him there. To the island of magic and fun.

But he always had to wake up. The saddest part to that. But there were times he had noticed he brought something back with him from the land. He at one time woke up with his clothes wet from the sea he had swam in. It proved in a way the place had to be real, he couldn't have very well just ran out in the dark and jumped in the lake while still asleep.

But there was someone else in his dreams now. Her. Evanna. How he wanted to push them away. But he just couldn't. He wouldn't. And not even a month later she returned. He greeted her kindly since his master was busy. "How may I help you, miss Evanna?"

"Malcolm." She said with some uncertainty, her eyes darting towards the door. "I was curious if you would like to come too er, the tavern with me.." She asked as if she had not the slightest idea where she wanted to meet.

"Yes- I mean.. yes." He had chores and things to do though- but the word blurted out before he could stop himself. "A-after I work I mean- Being an apprentice is hard-"

"Yes Yes I understand. Tonight we can meet!"

And it was the first time Malcolm had broken the rule never to go out unless his master asked him to. He didn't even hesitate or look back as he ran off in the night towards the tavern where he would wait.. and wait.. and just when he felt like he'd been played a joke on. She came from the shadows and approached him. Smiling kindly still at him, showing there was no playing. She had come and even brought him a rose.. "Is it not the man that brings his lady a rose?"

"You are thinking aloud. Yes. It is tradition but where in your area has roses? You deserve at least one" She and Malcolm, teenagers. Merely fifteen already breaking the laws forced upon them in a single night. A slave and a princess. To bad it was shown neither brought the shillings to pay for the food they would put in their bellies. It was there she panicked. "I swear I brought some with me!"

Malcolm frowns and looks at the empty plate. They'd be in trouble. He'd probably be beaten to death but she.. she would be forced back to her father where she'd have to live in regret with his disappointment. "I got a plan, lass" He whispered. "Please keep eating"

* * *

She was now nervously picking off the meat from the bone when she saw a little crowd gather around a table. Which, in Evanna's curiosity had to go see. Which to her surprise Malcolm sat with a wide grin. Some men closest were either in awe or frowning. "Come come, lads! Try your luck! Perhaps you can find the lady! Follow her and make her yours!" He spoke with a tone of one that was full of pride.

She at first hadn't a clue what he was saying until she saw the cards on the table in a row. He was quick with them to. One man after another put in a shilling or more in confidence they'd win. The game was simple. Choose the right card and you will win. And sadly enough no one could win. She was glamoured by this as well and finally she came forth. Malcolm chuckling. "I think I may have just Found The Lady" She had to smile at his words. And she tried her own luck with him and his cards.

But no matter how many chances he gave too her. She couldn't find the card with the woman on it. Finally she gave in and he gets on top of the table, ignoring the owner's protests. "I thank you for playing the game! Next time your luck will be in your hands!" He had an entire leather bag full of the men's money. And he paid for the dinner, even buying her a cake and even a rose after exiting. "You never told me you were a wizard?"

"Hmm? No, lass, I'm no wizard" Malcolm folds his cards.

"But you did magic back there. You must be-"

"No. That you saw only looked like magic. But it was a mere slide of hand. I made them focus on the deck and not my hand" And like that, a card came out of his sleeve, showing the lady that the men in the tavern so desperately tried to find and follow.

She was sudden and before the boy could react their lips met. A kiss that sent shivers throughout their body and he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss as his arms wrap around her. Holding her close, feeling like an eternity had passed until it was quickly taken from him.

What came after was shock and pain as a fist collided with the side of his head and vulgar words and screams from Evanna.

"You disgusting street rat! How dare you try to taint my daughter with your lips!"

"Father stop-" And he heard it before he saw it. He slapped his own daughter hard across the face, a disgusted look on his. He turned to Malcolm and kicked the boy when he was trying to get to his knees, having fallen onto the hard brick road.

Malcolm only saw hatred and yet it was nothing next to the burning rage he felt. The burning of coals he was forced to work on to the bone felt like they were cold next to the heat he felt. And he didn't know what happened next- only red and darkness and the need to protect her- his Evanna-

He woke in his bed and at first thought it was all but a dream. But the pain in the side of his head quickly proved him wrong. His knuckles bloody and stung. News spread of Sir Vaor being viciously attacked as if some animal did it. The father of Evanna. She said she had only caught a glimpse of a monster- a monster... He had somehow gotten up the strength and beaten the man almost to death- he hasn't even awoken yet otherwise Malcolm would be either hung or beheaded publicly or worse... But Evanna- she said a monster, she didn't see him- she saw a monster and he shook. Unable to focus on his work and taking the usual beating for it.. His Evanna- the one he thought he could love somehow was gone and he was alone again- alone in this awful place and alone in Neverland.. that slowly he feared was drifting away...

* * *

It was the tiniest thing that shook him from the dreamless sleep. It was the first time he couldn't dream of the place he was able to get away from. He heard the sound again, a tapping. And he looks towards the window, rubbing the sleepy from his eyes. It was probably midnight by now, who would be trying to get his attention.

He unlatched and opened the window just in time for a pebble to hit him in the forehead- he had to hold back a yelp of pain. As he leans out and there he saw first the chestnut horse and a black horse. But slowly he took in the bags and things on them. And there, the rider was. In all of her glory. Evanna sat on the chestnut horse's saddle. Quickly she whispers. "Hurry! Get what you need!"

"Eh?" He was rightfully taken back by this. But suddenly it clicked and he wanted to say he couldn't. He wasn't going to run. There was another way- there had to be. But.. than there was the fact she knew and witnessed the monstrous thing he had done. She should have brought the guards upon him- but here she was with a horse for him.. she chose him over her wealth, over her family, over a better life and what did he do?

Malcolm packed and even stole every penny from the bastard that had nearly broke and destroyed him. The one his drunken father sold him to like he was a piece of leather and not human- He took tools, the money, some things he cherished. And he fled out the window. Getting hastily on the darker horse who snorts contently. He attached what he could, wearing his cloak of mismatched colors and fabrics he had sewn together to keep himself warm on the winter nights

and away they rode. Leaving the town behind. Leaving both a family and a master both enraged and ready to hunt them down. One to take back with force, the other to kill. Sir Vaor had awoken to late to tell who the monster really was. He was beaten by a boy that had protected a girl from his wrath. And he cursed the daughter he now wished he never hand, the disappointment. She was to be found but when so was to be treated no better than that filth she ran off with-

Malcolm and Evanna were never found. Never seen in that town until much later. They would live and travel from town to town. He became a grifter due to the fact he and her were being hunted. Never able to truly settle in one place. How they longed to, how he wanted to get a great job and provide, to treat her as a queen even when she always said she was happy to see the world with him.. her beloved.

And slowly time passed. Neverland was a memory to fade away. He found her, the other half of his soul. Twenty four and sadly he sometimes returned home without a penny and just bruises from the beatings of those that didn't like being cheated. She always was concerned, the fear of him going out and never returning. How he wanted to settle and just provide but the fear remained that they would be found. She understood his fear and just accepted it. She sold her family's jewels carefully but also without regret. They were nothing to her now.

And slowly she pressed a hand to her belly. A smile appearing. A smile only a first time mother can show. But she would wait, her love was already troubled as it is. He didn't need to worry about them now. Even when she should be eating more, she wouldn't. Ignoring the cravings in the middle of the night was hard or snapping at him out of the blue made her feel terrible. Lying when she was sick- her happiness was tested with the new fear that maybe he didn't want the child. Never had they talked about it..

It was only when she was a couple of months in did she truly start to show and could no longer hide it from the concerned man. "Mal- my Mal.." She coo'd one night as she lay on the Inn's bed. Entangling her fingers in his dark slightly longer hair. "You are to be a father"

The room was quiet. But his eyes silenced her fears. His eyes teared up in happiness and quickly he would hold her close to himself. Finally he happily spoke. "A father- me- I'm going to be a papa-" He said it as if it was some blissful dream he didn't want to wake up from. They were going to be a family. And they will teach their child that no matter what, all was possible! A slave can love a princess and run off too their happy ending!

* * *

"Oh come now lassie-" Malcolm started with protest but was cut off just as quick

"Don't you ' _come now lassie_ ' me!" She raised her voice. They were in another Inn and he had recently gotten narrowly away from some not so happy stuck ups that didn't like his cheating 'cursed devil' cards.

"But really. You want to name it Rumple? Of all names"

"Like yours is any better!"

"Stiltskin sounds so new and original! No one would bother him with a name like that. Besides we do not yet know if it's a boy or a girl?"

She rolls her eyes. Six months into the pregnancy and only now do they argue about baby names. "A mother knows these things. He's going to be a boy and have all your stubbornness!"

"Oh yes. And he'll have all your unreasonable attitude!" He chuckled at her. Rumple was such an odd name. "Can't we just call it Malcolm The Second?"

That made her frown turn to a smile and any retort become a laugh as she leans against his chest and nuzzles him. "What I do know is we will be there to teach him all the good. Always."

"Always until Neverland's Fall" Malcolm promised.

She looks up and meets his gaze. "You talk of this wonderful place.. and how our baby loves to hear your stories." She kisses his beard that slowly was growing out. "Take a bath my love and clean your bruises than I'd love to listen to your stories"

Malcolm always was reluctant to leave her now. Even when he was out conning the next foolish man. His thoughts always come back to her. Maybe that is sometimes the reason why he gets caught.. thinking about her. How she clouds his mind. She was the one with the magic not him. As he rose and walked to wash himself of the week.

Upon returning did he see her still there, waiting. How at times he feared one day he'd come out or return and she would be gone. As if either a dream or realizing that this life with him was the lowest. Even if it would happen he couldn't blame her or hate her if she left. She was royalty no matter what. Their child would be a prince to him no matter what he had to do. Their child will always come first.

He sat down beside her, hair still damp but she nuzzles at him still, awaiting the story. He pushes his hand against her bigger belly and swore he could feel the kicking. "Neverland is a place of dreams. Some say even made up of dreams and wishes from the children that believed. There you can just think anything, and it can happen... I remember once that I had eaten cake all day and never once gotten sick"

Evanna laughs. "All day?"

"Neverland's time is so different. It is questioning the hours you sleep where you sleep nine hours but you wake up as if it's only been minutes? It is like that. Difficult to explain" Malcolm always beamed whenever he spoke of Neverland with her, with someone he trusted that wouldn't laugh it off and even if she didn't believe him. He always was so full of glee when he spoke.

"At one time I did something that impressed all the other children. Showing once and for all that Neverland makes the impossible possible and..." He stood up and outstretched his arms before her like a bird. "I flew.. I flew over the land with pixie dust in my hair I had taken from the trees where the fairy folk live.." He ran around the room, arms outstretched. Causing another giggle from his love. He could act like a child around her without a care. "One day I will take you there. I will show you how to fly.. I will show the baby how to fly"

She grabs his hands gently in her own, ignoring the roughness of them with her soft ones. "I would love to go there someday. You say it so vividly. Rumple would love it to, seeing his father fly would be an experience." She flinches as she holds her stomach, still smiling so she wouldn't scare him. "He is so loves to hear of the land. He might be dreaming of it right now"

He sat beside her again. She brushed a hand over his bruised sides but he dared not so much as flinch. He could never let her see how much he hurt to provide. Or how much he fought the urge to fight back. He lost himself once and that was enough, never again. He would not fight back again unless he wanted to be arrested or kill the one who angered him.

* * *

As the pregnancy went on, they found their staying in towns to be much longer. He couldn't risk hurting her or the baby so finally at eight months he refused to leave the town they settled in. She wanted to continue but he wouldn't go. "Until you have our child, we aren't leaving" He spoke sternly. She wanted to argue but she hadn't the strength to get on their horse any longer.

This time he brought her to a barn where he could tend to the horses and their loose horse shoes. Stealing was easy now. And with his experience in blacksmithing, he knew how to tend to the hooves with ease. He promised once they were good, they can go into town.. but fate was not a kind being-

It was the night of fear. Her water had broken a month to early and that could mean certain death since they were so far from the town and she couldn't walk there, much less take the horse. The baby was coming and neither of them knew what to do-

Her cries of pain and yelling almost drove him to tears. Neither knew how to deliver nor had they truly thought it through. Eight months felt to soon- And Malcolm wasn't ready. He wanted to get on the horse and ride like lightning to fetch a doctor but what if she needed him and he wasn't there- no he couldn't leave her- he wouldn't! Never!

And he helped. He somehow knew to spread her legs and help her as she gripped onto his tunic, nearly shredding the fabric with her yanking and nails. He was almost wanting the people that owned the barn to come in and help aid them in their time of need. He'd gladly pay what little shillings he had for them-

The labor and the birth was rough but after what felt like years. He pulled out carefully a warm and pink tiny thing. So small, to small due to the premature labor. There he quickly wrapped the crying babe up in his old cloak he wore as a child to warm him. At first he looked fearfully at it, and there it was. A cry came from it's tiny mouth and eyes opening to look at it's father for the first time. A little pink squirming thing that cried for attention. A boy just as Evanna said-

And there he finally cried as he looked at his beloved who looked longingly at the baby wrapped in his father's cloak. But her face contorted to pain again and he was quick to see it wasn't over. He carefully sat the newborn down and was ready to help Evanna.

A baby girl came out into the world. And Malcolm waited.. and waited. He was expecting her to perk right up and cry as the little boy did. But she was still, no breath taken in and fear set in. He looks at Evanna and didn't see the red spilling onto the hay, he was to busy focused on trying to get some air into the girl's lungs. Ignoring the boy's crying, full of tears as if he knew something was wrong. "No no no- please please breathe!" He whispers. Praying, begging, pleading to what ever deity he could think of that he never believed in until now-

Evanna looked in weakened concern at the second newborn. She could see the distress but she felt so tired suddenly. "Malcolm..." She whispers, trying to comfort him. He would shakily cut the umbilical cord of the two babes. And hold them both in his arms, showing his soul mate her babes. "I'm so sorry.. I couldn't save her.." He whispers, tears dripping onto the cloak.

"It's alright... my Mal" Her voice was so far away. Malcolm couldn't figure it out.

And suddenly he saw the red that seemed to dye the golden hay. And more horror set in. To much blood. She was losing so much- "No!"

"Malcolm.. tell.. us.. about Neverland.." She whispers, almost pleading as she looks into his eyes, her vision blurring.

"N-Neve-.. yes" He shook. "O-Once th-there was a boy. He didn't want to grow up- he wanted to always- always" He sniffled. "Always to be young and have fun." He mumbled. "S-so he ran away to the f-fairies who granted his wish.. and- Ne-Neverland was made. He chose to remain there- but also made it so children would visit in their dreams whenever- whenever they wished. Think Lovely Thoughts and they can lift you into the air"

"I see it Malcolm.. I see your island.. we c-can.. go there. I will be there.. in the stars.."

"Evanna please! No stay!" He cries out for her but her gaze was to the barn's ceiling. She was staring past that, floating into the sky. Into space.. towards one star.. and slowly she could see the island her love spoke of. His wonderful land- and she was gone.

Malcolm was left, crying with his son who cried with his father. He looks down at the baby who looked up at him those biggest eyes full of tears. Pulling at him, pulling at his heart. All his. So helpless. He looks back at Evanna and knew she was gone.. her and the baby's twin sister. He gently kissed them both and closed his love's eyes. He would never see those blue eyes shimmer again. "G-Goodbye my love.." He wanted to stay, stay with her. But he couldn't and he knew it. He would hear the people yelling finally, torches alight. Only now did those bastards come when it's far to late.

He wanted to bury her and say his peace but the risk was the blame for her death somehow. He held the newborn close and lays his sister with his mother, sobbing out his apologies. He quickly tied the horse to the other and holding the baby as securely as he could he rode out quickly. Uncaring if the horses hooves trampled the people. They deserved it for not coming sooner. And he rode into the night like a ghost...

Evanna would be found and told her family who some had pity but the old man that was once her father was glad that she died trying to bare a tainted child. It was that night Malcolm returned to the village he swore he'd never come back to. And he butchered Vaor with the very sword that he had once got from the blacksmith. In the end no one really thought it was a crime but more so a blessing. The man was evil to the end. But his final moments was him begging Malcolm to forgive him that he had a family. "So do I" And the sword came down, this time he didn't see darkness or lose time. He reveled in it, avenging Evanna and left like a shadow..

He would look down at the baby boy and placed a bottle of milk in his tiny mouth where he sucked down the milk in hunger. He wouldn't remember his father that night. Blood on him and an almost monstrous look. He smiled softly at him. "I will always protect you.. my son. My.. My Rumplestiltskin.."

In the future people would brand him a cheat and a coward. But if any saw Malcolm that night, killing the bastard that hunted them and ruined his beloved's chance at living and settling. They'd have thought twice. But he had swore to himself, swore to Evanna, his daughter who never lived, and Rumple that he will never ever kill or hurt again..

* * *

"What're you thinking about Peter?" Came Felix's voice that shook the youth from his thoughts as he sat under the tree where the little boy and the man parted ways. Pan's Thinking Tree.

He smirks and shook his head. "It is nothing.. just thinking" It was the one thing he had regretted. He had traded his only son for eternal youth. To be the boy he once told Evanna about. The only one that held his heart. "We will be expecting visitors soon. Do tell dear Rumple that I welcome him to the island" He heard Felix leave without so much as glancing his way. And finally he sighs a sad sigh... He swore once more when he was in this body. That he won't be seen as a coward, nor treated like a cheat, never would he be weak again, never would he run.. Evanna.. He wouldn't run again or fear.. He took the name of the doll, burying his real name with his regretful heart. "Peter Pan Never Fails" He whispers, it was a promise.. no matter what happens he will never fail again.


End file.
